Searing Acidshock
The Searing Acidshock (セイコウノモト, Leader to Success) is a fruit found in Pikmin 3. It somewhat resembles the ume fruit which is a Japanese plum or a green, unripened nectarine. It takes 3 Pikmin to carry, and is found in the Twilight River, the Tropical Wilds, and the Garden of Hope. It also bears a resemblance to the Lesser Mock Bottom. Notes Brittany's American Notes "Ack! Sour! So Sour! I feel like my taste buds have been sucker punched! We can't afford to waste edible fruit, but this one will need to be pickled or something before anyone would willingly eat it. On the plus side, I'll never forget that face Alph made..." Brittany's European Notes "Ooh! Sour! so sour! I feel like my taste buds have been turned inside-out! We can't afford to waste edible fruit, but this one will need to be pickled or something before anyone would willingly eat it. On the plus side, I'll never forget the face that Alph made..." How to Obtain Tropical Wilds At the far end of the large body of water guarded by a Hermit Crawmad, there is a passage to a another large area. A Dirt Wall must be destroyed, revealing a large, round area with a small chunk of land in the middle. Puckering Blinnows must be defeated in the surrounding water, and a Calcified Crushblat will be found on the chunk of land. Using nearby Candypop Buds , Rock Pikmin can be obtained to defeat the Crushblat, releasing the Searing Acidshock. Garden of Hope After Louie has been saved from the Scornet Maestro, a cinder block will be destroyed in the Garden of Hope, opening up a new area. Blue Pikmin must be used to retrieve submerged fragments in order to build a bridge across to a tiled chunk of land. A Waddlepus will be found here, along with a large Crystal containing the fruit. Upon destroying the Crystal, the fruit will be ready to be taken back. Another Searing Acidshock is found in the area beyond the cinder block, and is within a Bugeyed Crawmad next to a large pile of fragments. The creature is surrounded by water on both sides, so Blue or Winged Pikmin must be used to fight it. Twilight River Using Lily Pads, the player must cross the river north of the landing site and head to the west until coming across a Puffy Blowhog . Close to the edge of the river in the area there are some Flukeweeds. One requires 3 Winged Pikmin to lift and holds the Searing Acidshock. Thanks to a branch in nearby that leads directly back to the Drake, the return trip should be very quick for this fruit. Trivia *Umes are often pickled, turning into the dish umeboshi, or Japanese salt plums. They have a strong sour and salty taste. This is why Brittany suggested pickling the Searing Acidshock to make it more palatable. Gallery Flying Fruit2.jpg|Winged Pikmin carrying the fruit through the air. Green Nectarine (unripened) .jpg|Green Nectarines, a fruit that most other countries mistakenly consider to be the Searing Acidshock. Real Ume Fruit .jpg|Real Ume Fruit. Screenshot 2014-04-18 at 12.50.33 PM.png|The Searing Acidshock found after defeating the Bug-eyed Crawmad. Category:Fruit Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Garden of Hope